


What made him human

by Silviiarts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Feels, Geralt holds Jaskier's corpse, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier dies, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mourning, Regret, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviiarts/pseuds/Silviiarts
Summary: Is it the pain? The last sliver of emotions left in him?Or is it love , what really made him human, once he realized that he had lost it forever?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 63





	What made him human

There was always a reason for everything, Geralt knew.

He had been taught that Witchers couldn't love, yet there he was, dragged under by the swirl of emotions that settled in his chest everytime Jaskier looked at him like that.

With those bright blue eyes, half-lidded after surrendering to their passions once again.

Geralt just couldn't resist the impulse of ignoring Vesemir- not only Vesemir, but everything he had ever been imposed, and play the victim's role.

Victim of a wicked system built of lies, victim of misunderstandment, victim of a poor upbringing.

And, although he was resignated to all that, it burnt within.

Everytime he had Jaskier in his arms, he regretted having listened to any Wolf Master's wisdom before; having made Jaskier wait so long to get a fruit they both wanted to taste.

But it never once ocurred to him that, maybe, those rules had been set to protect those like him.

Those who found it easy to remove their blindfold and slip between the thighs of the first person that showed more than disgust or fear for them.

Because, in all honesty, being able to love didn't sound so bad when Jaskier told him how good he was, and how long he had wanted to show him tenderness.

It didn't feel wrong nor foreign when Jaskier's hands trailed all over his torso, fingers along the most horrid of scars like they were nothing but scratches.

Then, love was the most beautiful of promises.

But it didn't take long for Geralt of Rivia to realize why Witchers shouldn't love.

Because it was no longer tender, but painful like a thousand daggers into his flesh, when Jaskier's lifeless body lay between his arms one day.

And then, he understood why love wasn't allowed at Kaer Morhen. And genuinely thought that it shouldn't be allowed anywhere else.

For not even monsters like him deserved to feel such a terrible pain without being able to do anything against it.


End file.
